Love is Confusing
by Izzy2119
Summary: Two sisters, one likes Sasuke the other likes Gaara. Gaara likes the sister that's in love with Sasuke. Sequel: Gaara and the other sisters story
1. I Want You: Sasuke

...well i got this one idea for a one shot and found out it didn't make sense unless i had another one to help explain it...so here it is...why Sasuke? You ask well i just picked someone at random and thought doing a Sasuke one would be fun ... I don't own Naruto

Name: Mika  
Age: 16((everyone is except your sis...Kima is 15))  
Looks: blond hair that reaches your lower back, chocolate brown colored eyes...((you look just like your mother))  
About: has a little sister((Kima)), you like Sasuke...Gaara is your little sisters best friend and he likes you...you and your sister live alone in a quiet small house((like Naruto's but with 2 bedrooms)), your parents died awhile ago((that has nothing to do with THIS story but i just want to let it be known now))

"i want him" you said as you watched Sasuke walk by  
"yeah, you and every girl in town" Gaara said sitting next to you  
"hey not every girl...i don't like him" your sister Kima said, sitting on your other side  
"who DO you like?" you asked your sister  
"well...no one" Kima said blushing  
"liar" you said ruffling her hair  
"tell us or we'll punch you out of this tree" Gaara said with his hands on her shoulders  
"...and then you'll go SPLAT!" you said clapping your hands together  
"you guys are mean" she said, her face all red. She jumped out of the tree and ran off  
"oh we made her mad" you said giggling  
"she'll get over it" Gaara said looking at you. You noticed this  
"is there something on my face?" you asked touching your cheek  
"nope. Just that pretty smile" he said half-smiling  
"uh thanks" you said looking at the trees. You knew Gaara has a crush on you but your heart belonged to Sasuke. "i should go home and apologize to Kima" you said jumping from the tree you were sitting in. Gaara appeared next to you  
"I'll walk you home" Gaara said heading in the direction of your house  
"uh sure" you said running after him  
in front of your house  
you got to the entrance to your small house. "thanks Gaara" you said reaching out to open the gate to your yard when something grabbed you wrists. "huh?" you questioned as you were pulled against Gaara's body. "G-Gaara?!" you said trying to get away, but he put his arms around you so you couldn't escape  
"Mika...i love you...please, Sasuke doesn't even look at you...please let me be with you" Gaara forced out huskily  
"G-Gaara...I'm sorry but i only love Sasuke" you explained still trying to get away from his grip  
"please let me hold you just this once. Just this one time let me-..." he trailed off as his head leaned in closer to yours. His eyes were closed and his lips were nearing yours  
"n-NO!!" you yelled raising your hand and swiping it across Gaara's face. He immediately let go of you horror struck. "i-i..." you stuttered holding onto your stinging hand. Gaara just held his hand to his cheek. He gave you a sad look and shook his head. He then disappeared into a cloud of sand. "i am sorry Gaara" you said before proceeding into your house. You felt bad about breaking Gaara's heart but you could never return his feelings. You made your way into your living room. "Kima" you yelled out. No one responded. "must not be home" you thought out loud, locking the door behind you. Your sister had a key so she could come in when she got home  
You went to your bedroom and changed into a tank top and PJ bottoms. You laid down on your bed shutting your eyes. The look of Gaara's sad expression flooded into your mind. You frowned slightly. Then you sensed someone else's presence. "Kima?" you called out, your eyes remaining closed. You then felt a cold hand being placed over your eyes. "huh, who's that?" you asked. The hand was to big to be your sisters. "who-who are y-" but just as you started talking, a pair of soft lips crashed onto yours. You gasped which gave the person the opportunity to dart their tongue into your mouth. The hand over your eyes was removed and placed on your hip. You opened your eyes to see...Sasuke. "mph-kay" you muttered still kissing him. At this point Sasuke broke the kiss and started nibbling at your jaw. "Sa-Sasuke how-" you started but he but his fingers on your lips to hush you  
"shhh, I'll explain everything afterwards" he explained kissing your neck.  
"after wha-" you started but realized what he meant when you saw he only had boxers on and he was tugging at your tank top. You blushed at your realization and put your hands on Sasuke's head and shoulder. Sasuke smirked into your neck at your eagerness and pulled your tank top over your head. You blushed at the fact that your weren't wearing a bra. You put your hands over your chest and closed your eyes tightly. Sasuke chuckled lightly and slowly tried to remove your hands  
"please Mika, i want to see them" he pleaded. You opened your eyes and looked into his black ones. They reflected a needing, loving, look. How could you deny those eyes? You let him move yor arms away. You gasped as you felt a warmth enclose around your nipple  
"ah ah" you moaned out as you felt yourself getting wet. Sasuke sucked on your nipple while tweaking the other one. When his mouth felt satisfied with that nipple it went across to your other one and gave it the same treatment. You hissed his name as he lightly grazed his teeth over your nipple. You felt his free hand sneak down your abdomen and go under your pants and panties. "Sa-Sasuke" you panted out as he entered a finger into you. Sasuke just smirked as he pumped his finger in and out. He gave you a quick kiss, but this time it was you who penetrated his mouth. Sasuke was surprised by your sudden behavior but found it very arousing so he just went along with it. You ran your fingers through is soft hair as he added a second finger into you making you moan. "mmph Sasuke" you gasped biting your lower lip in pleasure. Seeing this reaction made Sasuke curious. He added a third finger and started moving them in and out faster and harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Sasuke...it's not..." you whined out.  
"what do you mean? Your doing fine." Sasuke said huskily slowing down his pumping  
"no, it's just i want your..." you started but looked at the bulge in Sasuke's boxers to get your point across. He just smirked and removed his fingers, licking them clean. He tore his boxers off and let you have a look at his piece. You stared at it and saw it twitch. You giggled and brought Sasuke closer to you. He gave your forehead a kiss before gently pushing into you. You grunted at the pain and dug your nails into Sasuke's shoulders  
"i know it hurts babe, but please bear with it" Sasuke grunted out, trying to restrain the urge to just slam into you. It took a few minuets for you to get used to the pain. When you felt ready, you motioned for Sasuke to continue. He happily started pumping in and out of you slowly. You began to feel immense pleasure each time he entered you  
"Sasuke...faster, harder" you demanded, wrapping your legs around him, causing him to go deeper into you. Sasuke obliged and started slamming into you roughly. You moaned and screamed his name which only encouraged the raven head to go harder. When he hit your spot, you lost all control. You were panting and gripping his shoulders as you reached your peak. You sensed Sasuke was too because his grunts got louder and his thrusts more determined.  
You looked into his eyes, they had turned red from the passion building up inside him. His sharingan was going crazy because of your moaning and the feel of your walls around his member. He sensed you were close to your peak and he thrust in harder than before, hitting your spot over and over again. You tightened your walls around him as your juices flooded out of you and onto him. Feeling your walls tighten, Sasuke thrust one last time before pleasure took him as well  
"Mika, that was great" Sasuke panted out removing himself and laying beside you  
"you were great too" you said breathlessly as you snuggled closer to your new lover. A silence passes as you and Sasuke caught your breaths  
"hey Sasuke?" you said sitting up slightly  
"yeah?" he said opening one of his eyes  
"um...how did you get into my house?" you asked curiously  
"a key" he answered simply  
"ah...um...where did you get a key?" you asked confused and slighly annoyed  
"Kima" he answered lazily  
"oh...WHAT!?" you exclaimed  
"well..." Sasuke started  
flashback  
"hey Sas-UKE" Kima yelled after Sasuke((this is when she ran away from you and Gaara))  
"STOP calling me that" Sasuke yelled at Kima  
"you like my sister, right?" she said bluntly yet a little shyly  
"wha-..who...?" Sasuke stammered out but Kima cut him off  
"-well she likes you too...soooooo-" she revealed  
"so what?" Sasuke questioned hesitantly, not liking the smirk on her face  
"be gentle" Kima said throwing him a pair of keys. "1st door on the right in the hallway" Kima said running past a blushing Sasuke  
end flashback

you were blushing and so was Sasuke. "that girl" you said laying your head on Sasuke's chest trying to sleep  
"we should thank her" Sasuke said putting his arm around your shoulder  
"morning" you mumbled as you fell asleep with a smirk on your face

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.  
but little did you know somewhere in the forest, you sister's heart was breaking  
with Kima and Gaara  
"it's okay Gaara, just give it time" Kima said trying to comfort her friend  
"no, it's not fair. I love her and she loves that pretty boy, Sasuke" Gaara sobbed out. Kima reached out to touch him but he slapped her hand away. A hurt look crossed her face  
"you'll find another love Gaara, and she'll love you back" Kima said reassuringly  
"NO, Mika is the only one i will ever love, and if she won't love me than no one will" Gaara shouted at Kima. Tears started welling in her eye's as an angry look appeared on her face as she listened to Gaara  
"LOVE, LOVE...YOU WOULDN'T KNOW LOVE EVEN IF IT CAME AND...SLAPPED YOU ON THE FACE" Kima shouted as she slapped Gaara across his 'good' cheek, and ran off. Gaara felt his cheek and watched her run off. He knew he should have ran after her but he thougt it best to not anger her further. He didn't understand why she had hit him or why she was so mad. 'maybe she...thinks i'm being a baby' Gaara thought((smacks forehead you dense bastard))  
with Kima  
Kima collapsed about a couple miles away from Gaara. She made sure Gaara hadn't fallowed her..."of course he didn't come after me" she said as tears fell from her face. She sat down against a tree and brought her knees against her chest. She sobbed loudly into her knees. "why Gaara?...why Mika and not...me?"

...HA well that was a Sasuke lemon GG91 style...and there WILL BE a sequel about Kima and Gaara just to let you know


	2. Without You: Gaara

...well this is the sequel to my Sasuke lemon...so I'd read it if i were you...well this is about a month after Mika and Sasuke got together and it's in Kima's POV or yours...your Kima in this one...you know what i just realized...if you switch the K and M in the sisters names...then you get the the others names...KiMa MiKa...i didn't realize that till now...that's weird i just picked those names out randomly...freaky...anyway on with the story ...oh yeah just so you know, there is A LOT of angst in this story so just be prepared ...i don't own Naruto

Name: Kima Age: 15((every one else is 16))

Looks: blond shoulder length hair, forest green eyes...you have your mothers hair and your father's eyes...your a daddy's girl

About: you love Gaara...hate your sister((secretly))...anti-social sorta

It all started the night your sister hooked up with Sasuke Uchiha...that was about a month ago. Since then she's moved in with Sasuke, leaving you to live alone in your small house. Mika was worried about you at first but you reassured her that you'd be alright. In a way you were glad she had left...you loved your sister but there was apart of you that wished she'd never been born. Since that night...the night that your sister broke 2 hearts...you've felt dead inside. Your best friend and love of your life, Gaara, claimed that he was in love with your sister but she rejected him. You could never forgive Mika for hurting Gaara. But you hid your anger and hatred towards her and just pretended like nothing happened. You just didn't hang with your sis or Gaara anymore...they didn't mind anyway. You just kept to yourself mostly. Some of your other friends((cough Naruto Shino Ino Kiba cough)) had noticed you become withdrawn, you'd just tell them it was nothing...but the truth was that inside your heart was shattering every single day You were around the training ground sitting under a tree, pondering the meaning of your existence, when someones shadow was cast upon you. You looked up and saw Gaara. You'd been avoiding him for a month and you hadn't really seen or talked to him since that night((if you don't get it...READ MY EFFIN' SASUKE STORY...it will help you understand))

"what?" you spat out unintentionally. He just glared down at you. You couldn't take him being near you. It still hurt to look at him, so you just looked away, "well if you don't need anything..." you said getting up. But once you got to your feet, you were pushed down by Gaara's sand

"I've missed..." Gaara started. Your heart jumped as you heard him say this. You looked at him hopefully. "...Mika" he finished, looking sad. Your heart just dropped and shattered once again "go talk to her then" you snapped rather annoyed

"...i can't" he said simply

"...well i have to go" you spat out and got up again. You weren't stopped by sand this time. You thanked god that you weren't cause if he had stopped you, you knew you would never be able to let him go. You ran home with tears falling from your face. You reached your house and stormed in. "who does he think he is? Why cant he just leave me alone? The nerve of him...THE NERVE" you yelled through the small house. You then saw a picture of your sister on the table. A wave of resentment, anger, sadness, and hatred flooded over you. You stormed over to the picture and picked it up "why, why did you have to be born? Why does he love YOU? I hate you. I wish you were dead. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" you screamed at the picture. It just continued to smile back at you, as if in a mocking way. Rage filled you and you chucked the picture against the wall, causing the frame to shatter. "not smiling now, are ya' big sis?" you taunted the picture. You had found great pleasure and release breaking the frame and you wanted to feel that sensation again "more" you said as you threw kunais in every direction. "More" you shouted breaking the kitchen table and chairs. "MORE MORE MORE MORE" you screamed, breaking everything in sight.

Picture frames, cups, lamps, tables...you broke them all. After everything was in ruins, you fell to your knees and stared at the mess you created. You looked at your hands and saw small, numerous cuts on your hands, all the way up to your elbows. There was even some glass sticking out of your flesh. You pulled them out and threw them in random directions. You then started crying hysterically. You heard knocks on the door a short while later

"Kima are you all right? We heard glass breaking" it was Ino. You just sobbed harder

"d-d-don't come i-in" you sobbed out

"Kima, what's wrong?" it was Kiba this time. He pounded on your door

"g-g-go aw-aw-awa-aw-away" you finally got out. You couldn't control your voice at all. You just desperately wanted to be alone

"open up Kima" Kiba yelled at you

"please honey, open the door" Ino said in a kinda freaked out voice

"a-away, away, j-ju-just go awa-away, ju-jus-jus ju- just l-l-l-lea-leave" you quivered out and did random hand signs. You set up a barrier around your house which made no one able to get in. you sat on your floor with your arms around your legs, hugging them close to your chest. You had just snapped, you didn't know why. So you just sat there and cried. Some time passed, you didn't know how long. But after awhile you heard a firmer bang on your door

"open up Kima, if you don't I'll have to break the barrier" you heard the feminine voice say. You recognized it as Lady Tsunade's and she sounded concerned For a second you had thought...no hoped...that it was Gaara. You wished it was him and he'd come to comfort you and tell you everything would be okay. But it wasn't and it never would be. He would never want to be with you.

It was just Mika, Mika, Mika. 'i love Mika' this or 'can you help me get with Mika?' that, then the rage came back. Your hands started to twitch before they clenched into fists. You arose from the floor and started to punch the wall. Your fist going straight through the material

"KIMA!?" Tsunade yelled

"i hate you, i hate you all. I hate HER and i hate HIM" you yelled punching more holes in the wall. You then noticed the mirror hanging next to you. You examined yourself; your hair which had been in a ponytail, was now hanging around your face in a tussled manner. Your face was red and tear stained. You looked at your hands, they were somewhat covered in blood. You looked around your house and saw it in ruins. "i-i did this?" you asked yourself. You felt all horrible inside, like you wanted to die. This thought lingered in your head, then you saw a kunai lying on the floor. You reached for it and held the object in your hand for a moment. "this is the only way out...no more pain, no more confusion, no more running away...no more being alone" you thought out loud and placed the kunai's edge against the inside of your wrist. You hesitated for a moment the door was kicked in and you turned to see Tsunade, Kiba, Ino, Naruto, and Shino standing in the door way. Tears were leaking from your eyes as you turned to face them. They looked from the torn up house to your face, to the kunai still against your wrist. They stared wide eyed at you. You just stared at them then back at your wrist, then started laughing nervously

"don't do it Kima. Lets just calm down, we can talk" Tsunade said in a calm voice, inching closer to you slightly

"y-yeah Kima. You can stay at my house and...and we can talk about...uh...how stupid Naruto is" Ino tried to said in the same calmness as lady Tsunade's'. Naruto was about to yell at Ino, but Shino covered his mouth in time

"yeah and i can come over too cause i told my mom I'm gay" Kiba said. You smiled warmly at Kiba. You were happy that he finally told his mom about him being gay. Then you thought about his boyfriend Kankuro, and Kankuro got you to think about Gaara...then the warmness faded and a frown appeared on your face. You held the kunai more firmly. You looked at the group again then back at your wrist

"...i can't...goodbye" you said as you slit your wrist

"NO, KIMA!!" your friends yelled. They started running towards you, but you used your last amount of strength to create clones to protect and hide you. You felt all woozy and sleepy. You collapsed and your vision got blurry. The last thing you saw were the others running towards you

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

...you woke up in a bed, in a white room. you had an IV attached to your arm and you were in a hospital gown. "what the fuck?" you asked yourself running your hand through your hair. then you saw that your wrist was bandaged up. "oh thats right" you remarked sadly examining your wrist. you then heard something going on outside your room "why cant i see her? she's my sister" Mika somewhat yelled

"I'm sorry Mika but its better if Kima doesn't see you in a while" Ino tried to explain in a calm manner

"why?" Mika yelled getting mad

"...cause we think she did this because of you...and some other things" Ino said slowly

"what?" Mika questioned in shock

"just please if you lover her...leave he alone for awhile...at least till she's more stable" Ino begged. there was a long pause then...

"...fine...just tell me how she's doing" Mika said sadly. in her heart she knew Ino was right. something was wrong with you and she wanted you to get better, even if that meant not seeing you for awhile. you sensed this from you room and you just felt horrible.

you didn't want to cause your sister this kind of pain. tears were forming in your eyes and a pain stabbed at your chest. you couldn't do anything right, you couldn't keep yourself calm, you couldn't be happy for your sister, you couldn't tell the boy you love that you love him, hell you couldn't even kill yourself you couldn't stay in Konoha anymore. there was nothing there for you, you didn't want to face the village after your little 'episode'. you grabbed the IV and pulled it out of your arm. you then changed into your regular cloths, made sure no one was around, and sneaked over to the window, and jumped out running towards your house when you arrived at your house you slowly pushed the door open and saw it was still in ruins. you walked in and examined the damage. tears pooled in your eyes as you made your way over to your room, except for a couple shurikens in the door, your room was completely normal. you got our your traveling pack and started filling it. you put cloths, tools, weapons, scrolls, food, and a picture of your mom and dad. you slung a jacket on and was about to leave when something caught your eye. up on your wall was your favorite picture. it was from your last birthday party: the picture was of you and Gaara. you were on his back with your legs wrapped around his middle, and your head was right next to hisboth your heads are tilted into each other. one of your arms was draped over his shoulder and the other was making a peace sign. you were smilingwith your tongue out and Gaara was smiling too you walked over to the picture and took it off the wall and just started at it. you thought about ripping it but something kept you from doing that. you put it in your back pocket, opened your window, took one last look at your room, and jumped out into the night

some hours later

"holy...shit...huff this is puff taking for- gasp ever" you panted resting beneath a tree. you were still weak from your 'incident' so you decided to rest for the night. you were a good distance away from Konoha and you made sure to cover your tracks. it was a nice night so you decided to just sleep under the tree. you curled up into a little ball and tried to sleep. you tossed and turned and tried so hard but you just couldn't sleep you reached into your pocket and pulled out the photo of you and Gaara. you just stared at it and sighed sadly. "stupid Kima...your a fucking dumb ass" you cried as you clutched the photo close to your chest. "your so stupid...so fucking stupid" you sobbed out more. you cried harder not caring who or what heard you. then you heard something and stopped crying momentarily. "who the hell is there?" you called out standing up...no response..."i know someones there...i'm a ninja...i can rip your fucking head off with out even trying" you yelled louder wiping the remaining tears away...still no response...then...

"KIMA!!" came a shout from behind you... and you were hugged from behind

"what the fuck" you yelled trying to get away...but you recognized the scent, the touch, and you just melted. "...Gaara..." you half sighed half questioned. the person turned you around and sure enough it was Gaara

"Kima" Gaara sighed in relief and hugged you more. you were about to cry...scratch that you were crying...you were so happy. you hugged Gaara back snaking your arms around his neck then...you saw your bandaged wrist...and all the pain and sadness flooded you. "i missed you" Gaara said hugging you tighter

"get the fuck off me asshole" you spat out pushing Gaara away from you. he just looked at you in confusion but you just glared back

"whats wrong Kima? its me" he said walking towards you

"leave me alone" you yelled backing away. a hurt face crossed Gaara's face which made you feel horrible inside. 'no its not for you...that hurt face is for Mika...he's just hut cause he knows that he'll never be able to get close to her now...he doesn't care about you..he never did, never will' you told yourself "whats wrong Kima? everyone is so worried about you...Mika is so worried. she's been crying since she found out you were missing. Mika came to me and asked me to find you" Gaara said and then you just snapped

"MIKA MIKA MIKA...'MIKA ASKED ME TO FIND YOU' 'MIKA'S SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU' FUCK MIKA AND FUCK YOU...I BET THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE...THAT YOUR EVEN LOOKING FOR ME IS CAUSE SHE ASKED YOU TOO. YOU WOULDNT BE HERE OTHERWISE. YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ME. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FUCKING MIKA. HELL YOU WOULDNT EVEN TALK TO ME IF MIKA WASNT MY SISTER. I'D BE JUST SOME GIRL THAT YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED, BUT NO I'M THE SISTER OF YOUR 'TRUE LOVE'. YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOUR TOO FUCKING WRAPPED UP IN MIKA THAT YOU FAIL TO NOTICE ME. NOTICE HOW I WORK SO HARD SO YOU WILL NOTICE ME!! I GET STRONGER 'OH MIKA LET ME HELP YOU TRAIN' I DO EVERYTHING TO LOOK HAPPY AND CUTE 'OH MIKA YOUR PRETTIER THAN AN ANGEL' I'M THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU WEATHER IT WAS CAUSE YOU WERE HAPPY OR SAD. I...WAS...THERE...NOT MIKA! AND THE ONE TIME...THE ONE AND ONLY TIME I NEED YOU THERE, REALLY HONESTLY NEEDED YOU...YOU WERENT THERE...YOU...WERENT...THERE!!" you finished yelling. your face was all red and you were sure you couldn't talk anymore. you shot a glance at Gaara and saw...he was crying. he was honest to god crying

"i...i know...i deserve everything you said...it is my fault...i never noticed before. when i heard you tried to kill yourself i ran over to the hospital...but Ino said that i was a reason you had tried...its true that Mika asked me to find you ...but i was going anyway...i realized that...that...i think i maybe like you. you were always there no matter what. with out you i probably would be dead" Gaara confused. he was now just crying a river...but so were you

"ar-are you ser-serious?" you asked walking towards him a bit

"yeah i think i am" he said simply smiling at you.

"but i understand if you don't believe me...i mean it is expectable since i wa-" Gaara started but he never got to finish, for you had thrown yourself at him and kissed him square on the lips. he looked shocked but kisses you none the less you sighed and closed your eyes as you felt his tongue trace over your lips. you opened your mouth and met his tongue, which immediately started rubbing against yours. you lightly nipped at his tongue as he licked yours. Gaara's hands lightly traveled up and down your body and up your shirt. you moaned into his mouth and ran your fingers though his hair. he just smirked against your lips and ripped your shirt off. you squeaked into his mouth but it soon turned into a moan as his hands went under your bra and started squeezing your breasts

"Ga-Gaara" you moaned rubbing his chest lightly. Gaara just smirked and ripped you bra off as well and he started to kiss along you neck

"god Kima your scent makes me crazy" Gaara moaned out huskily as you managed to remove his shirt. Gaara abandoned your neck and moved to your chest. he looked up at you and smirked before taking your nipple into his mouth. you moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders. this only encouraged him to go farther. he gently bit down on the nub as he rolled the other between his fingers. once the one in his mouth was hard he switched to the other and gave it the same treatment. you felt his hand travel down your stomach and undo your pants you brought Gaara back up and kissed him hard. you stepped out of your pants and lightly pushed him against the tree. you broke the kiss and smirked at him as you dropped to your knees and started removing his pants. he helped you undo himself of the cloths till he was only in his boxers

"my my what a bulge we have here" you said lightly poking the bulge with your index finger. Gaara just shuddered

"come on Kima" Gaara said running his fingers through your hair. you just smirked and pulled his boxers down revealing his large cock

"damn Gaara you've kept this from me all these years" you giggle out before sensually lick up the side of it. Gaara let out a staggered moan which made you smirk. you then gently took the head into your mouth. now Gaara was panting your name out. he gently pushed your head onto his erection more. you obliged and sucked him more into your mouth. you got it nice and coated in your saliva before popping it out of your mouth. Gaara gave you a little sad look "don't worry Gaara we're not done" you said sexily and turn so you were the one pinned against the tree. Gaara gave you a funny look so you took his hands and put them on the edge of your pants. he got the hint and slowly removed your pants then your panties. you blushed under his gaze as you were now completely exposed to him. it was now registering of what you were about to do. Gaara must have sensed this cause his gently put his hands on your shoulders

"you don't have to Kima" he said rubbing your arms lightly

"no i wanna do this" you said shaking your head and taking Gaara's hands and placing them on your waist. Gaara lifted you up against the tree and positioned his hard cock at you dripping entrance. you wrapped your legs around his waist to support yourself and prepared for the pain. Gaara gave one last look at you and shoved his whole length into you at once. you screamed so loud that you thought the whole nation could hear you

"I'm sorry love but I'll make it good" Gaara apologized nibbling on your collar bone. you just nodded and waited for the pain to disappear. soon enough it did and Gaara started thrusting lightly into you

"Ga-Gaara its so good" you moaned out moving along with him. this encouraged him to go faster...and faster he went. Gaara was mercilessly pounding into you. and each time he rammed into your spot you moan harder

"damn Kima your so tight...it feels so good" he moaned out hitting your spot with each thrust. your stomach started getting tighter as Gaara fucked you harder.

"Gaara i think I'm--I'm" you panted out but you just moaned hard as you released hard onto Gaara. you panted but Gaara just kept ramming into you. you looked into his eyes and saw that they were changing "Ga-Gaara?" you asked but you were forcefully turned around so your face was against the tree. you looked back and saw that it wasn't Gaara anymore...well it was but he was being possessed "Shu-Shukaku?" you asked nervously. as a response you got a smirk and felt something being pushed into your ass. you grunted out and winced as Shukaku started to ass fuck you

"damn Gaara knows how to pick the good ones, your so tight back here i could fuck you all night" the possessed Gaara said. all you could do was moan and enjoy the growing pleasure. Shukaku was fucking the hell out of you and soon came in your ass. after he came it seemed that the normal Gaara returned "huh Kima what--" Gaara started but was cut off by you pushing him to the ground and straddled him

"I'm never letting you get away" you said and started to ride him...

some hours later

you laid beneath the tree with Gaara next to you. you both were exhausted after your heated night so you fell asleep instantly. you promised to go back to the village with Gaara...where the two of you would be together

yes I'm aware that Gaara is VERY OCC but this is MY story so if you don't like it then...well I don't know but its bad!


End file.
